


Tony's Suit

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, aka I saw the interview where RDJ says that the suit wasn't built to protect Tony, and I wrote this instead of studying and or sleeping, and i had feelings, endgame spoilers, ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: The night before you have to time travel to save the world, you’re up checking everyone’s equipment. Your husband’s included. But something’s not quite right.





	Tony's Suit

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

For once in your life, you were the one working well into the night and your husband was sound asleep. To be fair, he had stayed up for the past few nights, working on this time travel thing and finding out where the infinity stones were before the big day. 

You closed your eyes and breathed deeply. 

The more you thought about the next day, the more anxious you got. The Avengers were going to attempt time travel and maybe save the half of the universe you lost. You had only one shot, and lord knows it doesn’t always work out for the heroes.

You shook your head. No, you couldn’t think about that. Those thoughts were for tomorrow. Not now.

Now, you were checking equipment and suits, adding upgrades where you could. Ordering Friday to strengthen Steve’s suit, it had been worn and torn a bit. Restocking Clint’s arrows and telling any awake employees to find as many as they could. Never hurt to bring extra.

Then, yours. Tony told you that he had checked yours and his already, but it couldn’t hurt to double check. It wasn’t like you were going to sleep anyway.

You checked the stats on your Rescue suit. Not too bad. A bit much on the defense system, but you couldn’t complain. Tony built the suit for you, his wife, after all. You wouldn’t expect anything less. You recalibrated the suit, made sure you were comfortable moving around in it and got familiar with the different weapons before stepping out and smiling at it. 

Tony really outdoes himself sometimes.

Then, to his suit and that damn gauntlet. 

Tony had improved his suits since the Mark 1. From new foot thrusters to nanotech, your brain kept telling you that you wouldn’t be able to improve the gauntlet or the suit. You knew you were smart, but Tony smart? Nah, that was his thing. 

So surely, his suit would be fine.

Still, it couldn’t hurt to check. 

Gauntlet held up to what it should. It was the best he could build. Sturdy, dense, it was the best iron glove anyone could get that gives enough stretch and flexibility to snap and strength to at least hold off some damage from five infinity stones.

You nodded and put it away.

Tony’s suit. The Iron Man Mark something. 

…

Those numbers… They couldn’t be right. You ran them again. 

…

The same numbers.

You couldn’t be doing this right. You gulped. “Friday?”

“Mrs. Stark, the Captain America suit has been upgraded according to your specifications, and all of Black Widow’s-”

“Yes, thank you, but can you run stats on this suit?”

“Would you like me to bring up the numbers Mr. Stark recorded?”

“No.” No, you didn’t trust Tony’s written numbers. Not when he knew you could find them. “No, Friday, scan this suit, the one in front of me, and give me its current stats.”

“Mrs. Stark-”

“Now, Friday.”

“Right away, Miss.” The numbers appeared in front of you. Same damn numbers. 

You rubbed your eyes. Maybe you were just sleep deprived. Maybe you were hallucinating. Not enough food or water. You were just paranoid. That had to be it. 

“Friday, bring up Rescue’s stats, please.”

They appeared side by side with Tony’s.

Tony’s weapons and power were maxed out. Every weapon he could make nanotech was integrated into the suit. You could wave your hand, and it would become a tank.

But those numbers didn’t surprise you.

It was his defense systems. If Friday ran the numbers correctly, and she always did, your suit had a 7000% more effective defense system than Tony’s. He had a shield, sure, a good shield, yes, but the rest of it? 

Thanos tore the last model apart, and this suit in front of you was even weaker than that one. If he had to face Thanos, which all of you would have to do inevitably, he would be going in guns blazing. Nothing else. Just offense. Until he…

“Friday!” your voice pierced the night air, and if you listened carefully, everything inside the compound went still. “Wake Tony the fuck up and tell him to come here.”

“Should I tell him why you’re requesting this?”

“No.” You sniffed and wiped your eyes. “He’ll find out.”

Your fingers curled into the fabric of your shirt so much that the soft cotton had become rough between your fingers. Your heart pounded against your chest, and the blood in your head rushed to accommodate the racing thoughts you couldn’t stop. 

Tony knew what tomorrow was. He knew that he was going to time travel and face Thanos again. He knew that. 

So why the fuck did he not upgrade his suit accordingly?

A part of you knew why. The sad, depressing, pessimistic side of you knew exactly why. It was the part of you that saw Tony threaten a terrorist on live television. It was the part of you that saw all the unread protocols and safety precautions. It was the part of you that knew it was Tony who flew into that damn wormhole, even though the footage was still gritty and the reporters said An unknown hero appears to have flown into a hole in the sky with a missile or bomb of some sorts.

God, you loved Tony. He was your everything, and every time he did something like that, something like not even caring to up the defenses on his suit, he never realized that he was carving out your heart. 

The worst part is, he wasn’t doing it selfishly. He was doing it for the greater good. For other people. For the people he loves and for the people he doesn’t know. For the world.

He just never realized that he was your world.

“Babe, I thought you insisted on having bedtimes?” He laughed but stopped. There was a silent pause, and you knew he saw the holograms and the statistics, and he knew you knew. He knew, and his first reaction was to bite his lip and sigh. “(Y/n)-”

“No.” You shook your head and turned to face him. “No, you don’t get to talk.” You wiped your nose and pointed at the numbers. “Seven thousand percent, Tony? Seven thousand? All the guns and whistles and a fucking tank, and no defense system.”

“I have a shield.”

“You have a thin wall of metal to protect you.”

“And that’s all that I need!”

“You need?” You laughed. 

“Yes!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve fought these guys before, I know what I need.”

You shook your head. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I don’t lie. Not to you, (Y/n).”

“Yes, you do. Right now, you’re lying to me and to yourself, because, Tony, when you say that a sheet of metal is all you need to defend yourself against a titan who could get six infinity stones along with his alien army, what you’re really saying is that you don’t need to…” You couldn’t say it. You covered your mouth, and tears sprung in your eyes. 

Tony’s eyes suddenly went soft. He reached out to you, ready to pull you into a hug, let you cry, and bring you back to bed where the nightmares of tomorrow wouldn’t touch you.

Instead of falling right back into him, you shove him away. “No.” You sniffed. “No, you don’t get to do this. You don’t get to decide that the world is more important than you.” You took a deep breath tilted your head back. “God, Tony, the world doesn’t deserve you.” You smiled at him, tears in your eyes and nose stuffed, and you could see the tears and disbelief in his eyes. 

“Whatever it takes,” he whispered. “I need to do everything I can. If I don’t,” he shrugged, “then it’s on me.”

You bit your lip. You’ve been with Tony for years. You’ve been with the Avengers for years, and you know that no matter what you say, they always blame themselves. 

Still, you shoved your doubts and experience away and reached out to cradle his cheeks. “No, it’s not. It’s not all on you.” You rubbed patterns into his stubble and skin as if trying to ingrain your message there. You pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips and wrapped your arms around him. You heard the thrumming of his heartbeat, almost like a lullaby, a song you could sing no matter how long it’s been since you last heard it.

And when he wrapped his arms around you and his warmth surround you, you were back home. 

You giggled against his chest. “This, right here, is what I love.” You looked up at him and smiled. “Whether you like it or not, I love you, and, yes, I care about the universe and about the people we save, but I care about you more.” You patted his chest, right over his heart. “And if the universe offered me everyone in exchange for this, I wouldn’t take it.

“And I know that you’re already conflicted. You care so much about the world and that you feel like you owe it something. And I know I won’t be able to convince you otherwise, but let me just say, that you, Anthony Edward Stark, mechanic, nerd, husband, father, you are my world.” You shrugged. “So, if you’re not going to upgrade your suit, you better be damn sure that I will. Cause, Tony, you weren’t able to build a shield around the world.” You brushed away his tears. “But I will build a shield around mine.” 

You smiled up at him, kissed him, and went back to his suit. “Friday, analyze Rescue and bring up the defense mechanisms and protocols on the screen.”

“Of course, Mrs. Stark.”

Line after line of data and protocol appeared in front of you. You stared at it for a second before pointing at a line you were unfamiliar with. 

Tony smiled. “Friday, make copies of all compatible defense protocols from Rescue and transfer said copies into Mark 85.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony stood next to you and smiled. “If we’re gonna update my suit, we’ll need some coffee.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“No.” He pulled you closer and kissed your head. “Thank you.” 

Two days later, when Tony woke up in the Avengers compound, he was missing an arm, and his shoulder was a bit stiff, but you were right there, smiling and crying and kissing his face over and over again until finally settling on resting your forehead on his. 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice raspy from sleep.

You laughed. “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~pls validate me and my writing~~ So how did you guys like it? I may or may not come back to edit/add more things cause I still have feels, so many feels, about Tony. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
